Jessica Marcellus
by Diabolicum Vita Luna
Summary: Jessica Marcellus is having an average day at school, that is until the bell for last period sounds and something goes missing. What has been stolen? Who is the culprit? And will Jess make it in time for her last class with the dreaded BANSHEE! ONESHOT


**Summary:** Jessica Marcellus is having an ordinary day at school until the bell for last period rings and she discovers something dreadful. Somethings missing, and she must find the culprit quick before she can go to class. To make matters worse, she has the banshee this period. What is she to do? What was stolen? Who was the culprit? And will she make it to class in time? (Quick ONESHOT, no realation to any series currently out. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimers:** This tale, and all characters involved are copyrighted to myself, Alana Malone. Please don't steal!! (Not that they're worth stealing, but I though I might as well put a disclaimer of sorts here.

**Jessica Marcellus.**

Jessica Marcellus was running about on the school lawn that surrounded one of the buildings nearest the far end of the school. She had been there for the most part of the lunch period and was having a marvellous time practicing her cartwheels and handstands with her friends, Kitty, Daphne, Kimber and Taylor. Daphne wasn't really one for cartwheels though so after the first few minutes she sat out with her boyfriend James and left the rest to their fun. Taylor and Kitty were prancing about doing fancy flips and marvellously landing every one they tried, Jess was a little jealous of them, but she knew they had been doing this kind of stuff since they were 5, while she had only started last week. Kimber had given up trying to keep up with the energetic three and had left to sit next to Daphne and James and catch her breath.

They continued to practice their flips and hand-stands for what only seemed to be a mere couple of minutes when the siren sounded, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of last period. 'Why must lunch be so short? I swear the teachers keep making it shorter and shorter and I'm the only one noticing!' Jess sighed inwardly.

Knowing she had History next with the Banshee from hell she decided that she could probably get a couple more turns in before she should head to class, knowing it would be her head if she took too long. She knew her friends would most likely leave soon so she turned and waved good-bye before continuing with her practice.

She had managed to get four perfect cartwheels, two well-off handstands and one alright flip landed just fine in a mere 5 minutes before she decided to head off. She stood to catch her breath before picking up her jacket and tying it around her waist and heading towards her favoured lunch table for her bag and shoes. She reached the table and sure enough her friends were gone, along with their bags. She sighed to herself. 'Honestly, it's just class and the way they giddily get up and leave so quick, you'd think they were excited or something.' She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders before fixing her hair up into a neat pony-tail and looking around the base of the table for her shoes. She stood still and gawked open-mouth at what she saw, her shoes, they were gone.

'Where are my shoes?' She mentally screamed at herself. 'They're gone, someone took them!' She was beginning to panic, she couldn't go to class without her shoes the banshee would kill her for being so rude and inconsiderate for entering her room bare footed. She grimaced at the thought of her teacher yelling at her and groaned as she thought about this for a second…'Who would take my-' Her thoughts were cut off when something in her mind clicked. There were only two people she knew who would stoop so low as to take her shoes and she knew where to find them. 'You're mine.' She mentally screamed victoriously, grabbing her drink and storming off in the opposite direction of her classroom, knowing full well and not caring in the least that she was late for History.

She reached the maths department fairly quickly, it wasn't really that far anyway, but seeing how pissed she was she had made it there quicker than usually. She was nearing the door to the classroom of her first suspect and she could see the suspected culprit through the open window laughing along with her classmates. Seeing the girl who might've stolen her shoes acting so joyful and high-spirited mad Jess's fury rage intensely, causing her to rudely slam the door open wide and scream at Jewel. "Get your ass out here now, we've something to discuss!"

The teacher was taken aback, as was the entire class, including Jewel. Jewel, however, calmed down again and gracefully walked out the room followed by her furiously ranting friend. "Is there something wrong Jess?" She asked plainly, looking completely confused and concerned.

"Wrong?" Jess asked. "No, nothing is wrong why on earth would you think something to be wrong, Jewel dearest?" Her voice now full of sarcasm and her accusing look focusing on nothing but the girl in front of her. Jewel merely sighed and continued to look at her friend, worry leaving her eyes and being replaced with impatience. "Of course I think there's something wrong, and if there is nothing wrong then I will be severely mad at you Jess! You know how much I love maths and you would know by now not to come yell at me for no reason!"

Jess nodded, knowing full well that Jewel had a point, there was no need for her to come and be sarcastic, especially now. "Oh, of course. Well, I have merely come to ask if you are the one playing this stupid prank on me or not? I know you are an evil mastermind and love playing in-genius pranks but Jewel, this prank is low, and quite frankly stupid!" Jess stated all this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to everyone who knew Jewel, was.

Jewel was stunned. 'Wow, and I thought I was slow, this time Jess wins the award!' Jewel thought to herself, knowing that if she stated that out loud it would only make matters worse. "Jess, sweetie, you must've realised through your own conclusions and assumptions that I am not the culprit! You said so yourself, I am known for my in-genius plots and schemes and that this "prank" was low and stupid, that doesn't sound like me now does it?"

Jess thought for a minute. 'Oh, right, wow was I stupid!' "Oh, yeah…" She stated dumbly, feeling incredibly stupid right now. Jewel and Jess exchanged glances for a couple more seconds before Jewel took a look at the water in Jess's hands. 'Oh, this'll be good…'

"Jess, all this fighting has made me thirsty, may I have a drink?" She pleaded with her friend, using her puppy dog eyes to get what she needed. Jess merely sighed and handed the bottle over to her pleading friend, little did she know that she was up to something.

"This, my dear…" she said sweetly before dumping the entire contents of the bottle over Jess's head, "Is for assuming me low and stupid!" She finished before stomping back smugly into her classroom and sitting back in her seat. Jess just stood there, saturated from head to toe gawking at her friend and thinking to herself. 'I don't have time for this, I'll get her back later, I need to find my shoes!' With that she stormed off towards the next suspect's room.

She arrived at the door to suspect number two's classroom and hesitantly knocked on the door, this time she was going to try a different approach to the questioning, plus she really didn't want to go into this classroom, the teacher was a nut! She heard a slow creak as the door opened a smidgen so that the teacher could see who was on the other side before widening enough so that she could enter. "Come in dear, what is it you are after?" The teacher asked her with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Actually I need to speak to Daphne for a moment, if it's alright, It's kind of urgent!" She pleaded with him until he finally signalled for Daphne to follow Jess out into the hallway. 'Success!' Her mind screamed with victory!

Daphne walked out into the hallway, arms folded, looking like her usual self. 'Hm, now how to get a confession out of her without get the crap beaten out of me…' She thought for a moment before she gave up and just decided to chance it and ask. "Daph, you wouldn't have happened to steal my shoes would you now?" She asked, both anxious and fearful of how she will react and what her answer will be.

Daphne merely looked at her with a smile on her face. "Me? Steal your shoes? What on earth for?" She screamed at her, showing only anger in her voice. "Oh, and in case you can't figure that out, the answer is no, I didn't steal your shoes!"

Jess knew what was coming next, she knew her friend was telling the truth 'cause if it had been her she'd be laughing her head off right now and she knew what she'd do now that she was accused of something she had no part in. Bam! Her fist collided with Jess's shoulder, not so hard that it left a bruise, but hard enough so that she knew she was mad! "Ow, ok then. I'll see you later then. Ow." With that said she accepted defeat and trotted off in the direction of her classroom, where her dreaded fate awaited her, the Banshee!

She made it to her classroom quicker then she had hoped and feared what awaited her beyond this clean simple yellow door. She knocked on the door and almost instantly was met face to face with the thing she dreaded most, her teachers disappointed and angry face. Jess scanned the room looking for her friends back-up and gasped at what she saw. There, in her usual seat sat her best friend, grinning evilly and tapping the desk where atop lay Jess's missing shoes!

"You!" She screamed, pushing past her furious teacher and pointed accusingly at her friend and continued, "You stole my shoes. Why I ought to-"She was cut off when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find no other then her teacher, about to blow a gasket. "Miss Marcellus! You come in half way through my lesson, bare-foot and soaking wet and start yelling at my students interrupting my lesson completely and you think you can get away with it? Well you have another thing coming missy, one week's detention for both you and Miss Beverley Taylor!"

Jess looked from Bev sitting with her shoes back to the teacher. "But Miss-"She begun to protest before being cut off again by a stern looking banshee. "ONE WEEK!" She screamed.

Jess just sighed and took her seat next to Bev before snatching away her shoes and putting them back on. 'I will get my revenge Bev, just you wait!' She mentally laughed. 'Oh she would pay dearly for this!'

* * *

**A/N**

Hey.

This isn't really a fanfiction, it's more of a random tale but it's all I had, and I really wanted to try out this whole uploading thing. Well, now that it's out of my system you probobally won't be hearing from me for a while. But hopefully sometime, before the end of my lifetime I will post a fanfiction worth reading, and hopefully I may do my first lemon. Looking foward to next time...

This may become a series or just a longer story in the future, but for now it is completed as I am sure you don't want to hear anymore. If you do, for some reason, send us a review and I'll get on it ASAP. XD

Alana. o.O


End file.
